


Feelings Were Fleeting But Now I'm Surrounded

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: A quiet moment in the sun leads to some revelations for Lilith and her feelings for Mary.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Feelings Were Fleeting But Now I'm Surrounded

The cool breeze felt delicious on her skin as the tornado of fire circling her faded away. Lilith stood in a yard framed by trees, the sounds of the forest reaching out to her as she heaved a sigh. It had been a particularly rough week in Hell, the Infernal Kings insisting on being infernal idiots, as always. She felt her entire body instantly relax as she laid eyes upon the cottage, so deep in thought she didn't notice Mary sitting under the large tree to her right, perched on the bench built into the bark, one of her many books in hand. 

The eruption of flames had startled Mary, a pang of fear coursing through her as she eyed the whirlwind. When it was revealed who was in the midst of it, she couldn't help the beaming smile that erupted on her face, or the pleasant flutter inside her as Lilith came into view. It had been just over a week since they'd seen each other in person, Lilith being held up by her duties as Queen. Mary immediately noticed how tense Lilith was, how tired she looked, and it made her heart ache.

"I'm here, darling," Mary called out, placing her book beside her as she stood, arms held out. The lines on Lilith's face dissipated, a small smile gracing her features as she walked towards Mary. She welcomed the embrace, nearly melting into Mary as the familiar smell of lemongrass enveloped her. 

"Welcome home," Mary whispered. Lilith sighed again, her breath tickling Mary's neck, "it was a rough week I'm assuming?"

"Impossibly. Who knew how irksome and tedious the job could be when actually done _correctly_."

Mary let out a small giggle, a most welcome sound to Lilith.

"They're lucky to have you, you know," Mary said, brushing Lilith's hair back from her face.

"Lucky is an understatement," Lilith growled, somehow nestling further into Mary. Mary pressed a quick kiss to Lilith's hairline, stroking her spine soothingly before pulling back slightly.

"I've got fresh sheets on the bed and can have some tea made in a few minutes. Would you like to go inside for a rest?" Mary asked.

Lilith pondered for a moment, closing her eyes. Hell could be… stifling, almost suffocating at times, especially when one didn't venture outside the realm for days on end. Here, with the sun on her back and a gentle whisper of wind, Lilith felt as though her lungs could properly expand and she could _breathe_ , her nostrils void of the acrid sulphur and brimstone that seemed to permeate every inch of Hell. She moved to sit on the bench, leaning back, a thin stream of sunlight peeking through the leaves and dancing on her cheek.

"No. I think I'd like to stay out here for a bit, with you," Lilith replied, shifting slightly when Mary sat beside her. Mary picked her book up, pulling her legs underneath her as she curled into Lilith's side. Lilith gently rested her head atop Mary's, humming lowly.

"I missed you Mary."

Mary looked up, a rush of fondness for Lilith overtaking her. Lilith was not normally one to be overly affectionate with her words, rather choosing to show her affections with gestures, like when she purchased Mary a new brooch a few weeks back for no reason other than she thought Mary would like it. Mary didn't mind; she knew of the different "love languages" (a term Lilith thought rather ridiculous when Mary first spoke of it) and the closer they became, the more Lilith had let her in, the more Mary understood her. 

"I missed you too Lilith," Mary replied, smiling and pecking Lilith under her jawline before returning to her book. They sat like that for a while, Mary reading, Lilith merely enjoying the outdoors. She watched as birds flit between the trees, calling out to each other in sharp melodies. As her eyes roamed over the branches she caught sight of a large owl, very nearly hidden in the lush greenery. Another owl, slightly bigger than the first, appeared beside it, and they began to click and chirp at each other, fretting over what Lilith assumed to be a hidden nest. She felt her stomach clench as she watched them, the domesticity of it sending an odd ache through her. She thought of the mornings making breakfast with Mary, of the evenings spent dancing in front of the fire. She thought to their daily routine, how even the mundane days were more welcoming than anything Hell could ever offer. She swallowed thickly as Mary's greeting played in her mind once more. _Home._ A word Lilith thought would never hold any meaning to her had suddenly become one of the most important. Home meant Mary, and Mary meant happiness. Mary meant… well… love. Unconditional love.

"Lilith? Are you feeling unwell?" Mary asked, noticing Lilith had stiffened. She brought her hand up to Lilith's cheek, slowly turning Lilith's head to look at her. Lilith wouldn't meet her gaze, choosing instead to nuzzle Mary's palm. When she finally dared to look at Mary, her eyes were full of apprehension, and worry seemed to seep from her.

"Darling?" Mary inquired, her brow furrowing. Lilith took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to Mary's and running her thumb across Mary's knuckles, holding her in place.

"Mary I… I love you," she whispered, immediate terror overtaking her as the words slipped from her mouth. Mary gasped, tears threatening the corners of her eyes as she searched Lilith's.

"You… you do?" came Mary's voice, small and wobbly.

"Yes. You don't… you don't have to say it back, I just…" Lilith was shushed with Mary's pointer finger, then a kiss, deeper and longer than any of the ones previous. When Mary pulled back she had tear tracks on her cheeks and a large smile on her face.

"I love you too Lilith."

Lilith eased, her gaze softening as she pulled Mary's wrist to her lips, placing chaste kisses along her veins. Lilith was just about to pull Mary to her again when a loud grumble from Lilith's stomach interrupted the moment, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from Mary, Lilith shaking her head and smirking at the little snorts.

"Come on, let's get you some food," Mary said, flashing Lilith a wink as she tugged her up with her. Lilith kissed her once more, entwining their fingers before making their way into the cottage. At that precise moment, Lilith knew, was never more sure of anything, that this was indeed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Home - Catie Turner


End file.
